Espejo
by Coxksept
Summary: Y es en ese momento en el que miro mi reflejo y sonrío. Ésta noche te volveré a ver.


Espejo

Miro mi reflejo en aquel espejo y sonrío al encontrarme con mis labios pintados de carmín y mi cabello adornado con horquillas. También analizo mi vestimenta y me siento complacido al notar como el kimono que Kōyō me regaló combina perfectamente con mi tono de piel. Finalmente estoy listo para la ocasión.

Hoy es el tercer martes de cada mes y como es costumbre, hoy vendrás a visitarme. Al inicio creí que sólo era una coincidencia pero después de tu cuarta visita entendí que tú habías escogido esos días para volver a vernos.

Miró el reloj que se encuentra frente de mí y veo que falta poco para tu llegada, quince minutos a lo mucho, así que espero pacientemente mientras practico un poco el shakuhachi, quiero que te deleites con la música que produzco mientras toco la flauta de bambú porque durante todo este tiempo he notado que es de las pocas cosas que te hacen feliz.

-Es hora. -dice la hermana mayor y yo asiento con la cabeza. Me levanto y camino rumbo al pasillo.

A lo lejos comienzo a escuchar unas cuantas voces y automáticamente las identifico, son las voces de tus hombres, al parecer por fin has llegado. Estoy ansioso por entrar a aquella habitación y cruzarme con tu mirada pero Kōyō me detiene.

-Aún no. -comenta y yo simplemente obedezco, quedándome en el pasillo, esperándo a que me llamen.

Con sumo sigilo me asomo un poco por la pequeña puerta que divide el recinto y puedo ver que no estás ahí, al parecer hoy decidiste faltar a la reunión y eso me llena de desilusión. Suspiro y bajo un poco la cabeza, resignándome a que el día de hoy no podré verte pero en ese momento una voz irrumpe en el lugar y entiendo que finalmente has llegado.

-Hermana, ¡tráigame a la mejor de las cortesanas! -gritas emocionado y yo entiendo que es a mí a quién buscas.

Ansioso y a la vez con los nervios carcomiendo mi ser, trato de disimular una tranquilidad que soy incapaz de mantener en estos momentos. De repente, mi hermana abre la puerta y entiendo que es hora de que aparezca en aquella habitación.

Con gran elegancia y delicadeza camino entre la multitud y recibo las miradas de todos. Con las mangas de mis vestimentas cubro mi rostro y esto me ayuda a ocultar la risa que quiere traicionarme, clavo mi mirada en ti y es en este momento en el que ambos sabemos que el juego recién comienza.

Me miras con deseo mas yo prefiero ignorarte y comienzo a bailar para deleitarte. Me gusta que me veas sólo a mí y más me gusta el saber que te molesta que el resto de los hombres igual me desean, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes perfectamente que yo solo pertenezco a tí.

Así pasa la noche, mis compañeras y yo bailamos, cantamos y recitamos poesía para todos ustedes buscando divertirles y como es de costumbre, poco a poco van cayendo tus hombres a causa del alcohol y la habitación se va vaciando, hasta que sólo quedamos tu y yo.

-¿Gusta un poco más de sake? -pregunto mientras aprovecho que nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar y esta vez lo hacen por más tiempo, el suficiente como para que ambos las desviemos y nos fijemos en los labios del otro.

-Así está bien. -dices juguetonamente mientras tomas una de mis manos entre las tuyas. -Mejor dígame, ¿no le gustaría aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa?

-¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto inocentemente aún sabiendo lo que tienes en mente. Poco a poco acorto la distancia entre los dos y quedamos a escasos centímetros de separación. -Ilústreme gran Ejecutivo, por favor.

Sin siquiera decirme algo más besas mis labios y yo no puedo evitar corresponderte pues desde hace rato ansiaba el tener un contacto más íntimo contigo. De verdad deseaba el poder probar de ti nuevamente.

-¿Eso le da alguna idea? -tomas un mechón de mi cabello entre tus manos y juegas con él mientras que yo sonrío y te beso rápidamente. Es un beso tierno y corto. Me levanto y me atrevo a tomar tu mano.

-Sígame, por favor. -te pido y ambos nos dirgimos a mi habitación como lo hemos estado haciendo desde la segunda vez que nos vimos.

Cierro con seguro la puerta para evitar que nos molesten y sin pensarlo más, rodeo tu cuello y nuevamente te beso. Ahora nuestro ritmo es más acelerado y más marcado, nos hemos olvidado de la vergüenza y en cambio le permitimos a la pasión invadir nuestros cuerpos.

-Te extrañé, Chūya. -confiesas mientras me abrazas y me acercas a ti. Aprovecho ese momento y me embriago en tu aroma, quiero grabarlo en mi memoria para poder recordarlo cuando tu ausencia se haga presente.

-Y yo a ti, idiota. -confieso y te atraigo con más fuerzas, permitiéndome tocarte con todo el deseo que por el momento siento.

Entre besos y caricias ambos vamos perdiendo el autocontrol y sin más rodeos te auesto en la cama para después colocarme encima de ti. Con gran velocidad comienzo a despojarte de todas tus prendas y dejo al descubierto tu torso, el cual está envuelto en unas cuantas vendas.

-Vaya que eres atrevido. -murmuras mientras me acercas y nuevamente asaltas mis labios, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se junten y comiencen a bailar al son de la melodía que ambos producimos con nuestras bocas.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás. -digo una vez que nos separamos y te miro lascivamente. -Pero el día de hoy yo mando.

No espero a que respondas pues rápidamente me deshago de tus pantalones y me atrevo a jugar un poco con tu sexo. Hoy quiero complacerte Dazai, quiero que pienses sólo en mí y disfrutes por completo de mi compañía para que así por lo menos consideres el venir más seguido a verme.

Escucho como jadeas y eso me motiva a seguir con mi trabajo. Continúo jugando con mis manos pero ya no me bastan, así que decido utilizar un poco mi boca. Al hacerlo sueltas un sonoro gemido y yo río por lo bajo mientras disfruto lo que hago, me gusta verte así. Me gusta que estés inofensivo ante mi tacto.

-C-Chūya. -jadeas mi nombre y mi exitación aumenta. -Quiero hacerte mío.

Yo asiento y detengo lo que hago. Con cuidado me separo de ti y permito que te posiciones sobre mí. Me besas nuevamente y ahora eres tú el que decide marcar el ritmo. Lentamentes bajas por mi cuello llenándolo de tus suaves caricias y con suma delicadeza me despojas de mi vestimenta que ha comenzado a estorbarnos. Siento como una descarga eléctica invade mi ser y la temperatura comenza a aumentar, cada vez jadeo más y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de que tú también estás en tu límite.

Con cuidado me preparas y el placer incrementa, te necesito deseperadamente dentro de mí.

-Dazai, hazlo ya. -te ordeno desesperadamente y tú obedeces.

Esperas un poco y una vez que te has asegurado de que no me lastimarás empiezas a moverte, cada vaivén hace que mi cordura poco a poco se pierda y mi vista comience a nublarse. Trato de ayudarte y coopero moviento mis caderas, haciendo que también disfrutes más de nuestros cuerpos. En medio del éxtasis busco tus manos, tú haces lo mismo y nuevamente ambos nos perdemos en los ojos del otro. Con ese gesto basta y llego a mi límite, poco tiempo después tu también lo haces.

-Me encantas. -me susurras al oído una vez que hemos terminado y te recuestas en mi pecho. Escuchas mi agitada respiración y la velocidad a la que palpita mi corazón y al parecer eso te arulla ya que rápidamente te quedas dormido. Desearía decirte lo mismo e incluso confesarte qué tan grande es mi amor por ti pero me abstengo de hacerlo, mientras esté en este lugar no me será posible corresponderte como es debido.

Con cuidado, nos envuelvo entre las sábanas y deposito un dulce beso en tu frente, ansiando encontrarte en mis sueños.

Te levantas y comienzas a vestirte, ya es de mañana y debes de volver al trabajo y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Suelto un suspiro e inmediatamente volteas a verme, sabes que quiero que te quedes más tiempo conmigo pero sería muy egoísta el pedirte eso, así que sólo puedo observar tu partida. Caminas hacia donde estoy y sujetas mi mentón, ganado toda mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Chūya? No me gusta que tu lindo rostro esté lleno de tristeza. -comentas y yo trato de apartarme. No me gusta que me veas cuando estoy así, nunca me ha gustado.

-Nada. -contesto cortante y busco alejarme de ti pero me lo impides al sujetarme de los hombros. Te acercas a mí y besas por última vez mis labios, es hora de que te vayas.

-Prometo volver pronto. -dices antes de abrazarme y yo simplemente correspondo. Me aferro a ti con la ilusión de que así será y disfruto de los últimos segundos a tu lado. Sé que volverás, pero también sé que tardarás en hacerlo.

-Me voy. -deshaces aquel abrazo y caminas hacia la puerta. -Cuídate mucho, estaré esperando con ansias nuestro reencuentro. -y sin decir más sales de la habitación, dejándome sólo.

Con pesadez me levanto y me miro en el espejo, ahora ya no porto mi fina ropa o un peinado elegante, ahora luzco como un simple chico con la mirada triste y perdida. Llevo uno de mis dedos a mis labios y los contorneo, ya han perdido su color carmín y ahora lucen pálidos. El encanto se ha terminado y es hora de volver a la realidad.

Me miro por unos cuantos minutos más y después sonrío a medias. La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado y ahora sólo me queda esperar a tu regreso, justo como lo hago cada vez que te marchas y como siempre, deseo que la próxima vez que te vea sea capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto anhelo que escuches.

-Te amo, Dazai. -murmuro esperando que mis sentimientos lleguen a alcanzarte.


End file.
